


Road to Joy

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Cats, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: There's nothing Alec Lightwood wouldn't do if it makes Magnus happy - including, it seems, going for a walk with their new cat stroller.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Road to Joy

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: Joy

“By the Angel, it’s even better than I imagined,” Jace says, staring in awe at the object Magnus pushes down the path of the park.

There’s a light breeze, the sun is out, and all of the plant life in the city seems to be thriving after nearly half a week of straight rain. It’s the perfect day for a walk, and his and Magnus’ walk _had_ been perfect... until it was interrupted.

Alec glares at him. “Did you tell _everyone_ about it?” Alec whispers, watching Simon, Izzy, and Clary swarm Magnus while Alec stands several feet removed from the situation. Alec knows he only told Jace about where he’d be and why, and only because he wasn’t sure when he’d be getting back to the Institute. He should’ve known better than to think Jace would keep this to himself.

“I only meant to tell Clary but I keep forgetting Simon can hear _everything,_ and he was with Iz, so…” Jace shrugs but he doesn’t look particularly apologetic.

Magnus is pushing a stroller, but as much as Alec loves the idea of being a father with Magnus one day, a child is not what’s inside the zippered-shut mesh cover of the stroller.

Chairman Meow is.

“Come on, it isn’t every day you get to see a cat stroller in action,” Jace defends. “Or maybe it is, for you,” he adds, smirking good-naturedly.

Alec sighs, but the laughter and smiles coming from the others are enough to bring a small smile to his own face.

“They’re both loving this attention _way_ too much,” Alec observes.

“You must hate this,” Jace says.

Alec is about to instinctively agree but pauses. There was a time something ridiculous like this would’ve left him making excuses to get out of this walk before it ever began, and if he came across someone walking a cat in a stroller just a few months ago he would’ve rolled his eyes at the sight. Yes, if he’s being honest, this ranks pretty high on his list of ‘most personally embarrassing things I’ve ever done’; especially when strangers - and in particular strangers with children - stop them a number of times to comment on or ask about the Chairman. The idea of strangers wanting to stop and interact with him is mortifying and he isn’t sure why people willingly do things to encourage it.

But every interaction is pleasant and kind. Sure, there are a few judgmental glances along the way. For the most part, however, Alec watches over and over again as people laugh and expressions of pure joy spread across each new face they encountered. Most importantly, it’s made _Magnus_ happy, and Alec knows there isn’t a scenario he wouldn’t walk into without a second thought just to brighten Magnus’ day.

There was a time this sort of attention would’ve sent Alec running. But now?

“You know, it isn’t so bad,” Alec admits. “I can handle being a little embarrassed if it brings everyone else this much happiness.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
